


Little Dahlia

by n_v_c_r



Series: Juno Steel with OSDD [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Juno steel is a system, OSDD, Other, Otherwise Specified Dissociative Disorder, Switching, did, peter nureyev is a system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_v_c_r/pseuds/n_v_c_r
Summary: Juno Steel is a system, and Dahlia decided that she would like to front and spend time with her husband, Duke
Relationships: Duke Rose/Dahlia Rose, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Juno Steel with OSDD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Little Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Dissociation, switching, please lmk if i missed any!
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas or requests, feel free to comment or dm me on discord or tiktok! Discord is “with malicious intent#8604” and tiktok is “@n_v_c_r”

Mars liked making bracelets. Rita had given him a whole bunch of plastic beads and stretchy string, and since then he had made everyone on the ship a bracelet, and everyone in Mars’s system. Over 20 bracelets were already made, and Mars was making 4 extra ones. He finally finished the last one, holding the four in his too-big hands, then going and running off to Nureyev’s room. He knocked, and Nureyev opened it and gestured Mars to come in.

“N- Ransom!” Mars hugged him tight, coming in.

Nureyev laughed a little. “It’s currently Duke, darling. I’m assuming this is Mars?”

Mars grinned. “Mhmm! I made you something!” He held up the four bracelets- he had already given them one that said ‘Ransom.’ The next four were of different aliases- Rex Glass, Duke Rose, Monsieur Dauphin, and finally, Peter ‘N.’ 

Duke laughed a bit, taking the bracelet and slipping it on. “Thank you, Mars.”

Mars beamed with pride. “Do you like it?” 

Duke nodded. “Of course! Thank you, dear. I’ll wear it every time I front.” 

Mars giggled and hugged Duke tight. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

He sat on Duke’s bed, yawning. “I made others too!” He gave Duke the other bracelets, and felt himself get spacey. “‘M… switchy,” he muttered quietly.

Moments later, Mars looked up again. He wasn’t quite Mars, though. Dahlia maybe? “Duke?” Their voice was still the same, only it seemed like it was mixed with Dahlia’s. “I’m… Mars and Dahlia.. both.”

Duke frowned a bit. “What do you mean?”

They rubbed their eyes, grounding themselves. “Little Dahlia.”

Duke’s face lit up. “Dahlia! Dearest! Oh, I’ve missed you. How old are you, right now?”

She hummed. “Eight? Nine.” 

Duke smiled. “Oh, Dahlia. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I have a surprise for you, actually!” Duke pulled out a fake rose, putting it in her hands. “And…” he pulled up a coloring book, clearly meant for Mars, with a variety of pictures, like planets and flowers and oceans.

Dahlia squealed happily, taking the coloring book and flipping to a flower page. She was occupied for well over an hour, carefully coloring it. Duke busied himself with cleaning up- Nureyev left the room a mess, and Duke was truly disgusted by it. He managed to make it someone livable, and soon after Dahlia was rubbing her eyes and visibly dissociated. It only took a minute or two, however, for her to ‘wake up’ and stretch. “Rosie?” She asked, voice deep and gruff. “Still Dahlia.” 

Duke grinned, coming over to her. “Hi, Dahlia! Big again?” 

She nodded. “Yeah.” She stood, and Duke picked her up and swung her round.

“Duke!” She giggled, trying to get out of his grasp haphazardly. Obviously, it didn’t work, and he pulled her down for a kiss. She was still laughing, and Duke finally put her down. She wobbled a bit, but found her footing. Dahlia kissed his cheek, laughing and looking over at the time. 

“Come on, Rosie, let’s go. I think there’s a family bonding thing or whatever Buddy wants us to do, I remember she told Juno to be there by 7.”

Duke rolled his eyes. “Those are always so boring.”

Dahlia pouted dramatically. “Is it boring when I’m there?”

As if on queue, both Dahlia’s and Duke’s comms buzzed. “Of course not, dearest. Let’s go!”

“I need to change first. Mars dressed us.” It was obvious he did, too. It looked like he had stolen Rita’s clothes.

“Ah! Of course! I have just the thing for you.” He started digging in the closet, pulling tuxes and dresses of all sorts out from the pile at the bottom. Finally, he pulled out a red dress, the very dress she had worn during the whole Engstrom debacle that made her form.

Dahlia kissed his cheek, then took the dress and left to go change.

-

A little while later, the two lovebirds were in the main room. They were painfully overdressed, but nobody really seemed to mind. Vespa made a couple jabs at Dahlia/“Juno,” and Duke/“Ransom” had to calm her down quite a bit. The family bonding night didn’t go too bad, with the Roses leaving once Dahlia got a smidge too tipsy and was close to spilling certain secrets, so Duke escorted her out and wished everyone a good night.

When they were back in Juno’s room, Dahlia begged Duke to play poker with her. They wagered chores as money, though Duke would never make his love do it. However, when they got to playing, Dahlia wiped the floor with him. Every single round, without fail, she would win again and again, to Duke’s surprise.

On the fifth round, Duke got frustrated. She wasn’t even sober and she was beating him! “Dahlia, who taught you how to play?” 

She only laughed. “Nureyev did, but I didn’t pay attention. I’m just throwing cards around and hoping.”

Duke stared at her for a moment, before busting out in laughter until tears were running down both their cheeks. 

-

A little while later, Dahlia and Duke were in bed, both doing their own hobbies. Dahlia was listening to some music or another, and Duke was busy transcribing a song Nureyev was planning to play. “Rosie?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I want us to tell the crew. That I exist, and Mars and Valkyr and everyone.”

“Think on it for me, love. When you’re ready, I’ll be right by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty all so much for supporting this series! All the comments and kudos mean so much to me ❤️


End file.
